Greg's Singing Skit
Greg's Singing Skit is a scene when Greg sings Wiggles songs and other songs. Gallery GetReadyToWiggle32.jpg|Greg singing "Get Ready To Wiggle" in The Wiggles' very first music video DorothytheDinosaur7.jpg|Greg singing "Dorothy the Dinosaur" at Darling Harbor File:GregSingingGetReadyToWiggle.jpg|Greg singing "Get Ready To Wiggle" on "Play School" File:GregSingingonPlaySchool.jpg|Greg singing on "Play School" GregSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Greg singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" GregSingingHereComesABear.jpg|Greg singing "Here Comes a Bear" in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" GregSingingDancingRide.jpg|Greg singing "Dancing Ride" GregSingingOkkiTokkiUnga.jpg|Greg singing "Okki Tokki Unga" GregSingingonMicrophone.jpg|Greg singing on microphone GregSingingGetReadyToWiggle-1993.jpg|Greg singing "Get Ready To Wiggle" in "Wiggle Time" GreginWiggleTime.jpg|Greg Singing "Here Comes A Bear" GregandMurraySingingCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg and Murray singing "Captain Feathersword" UncleNoah'sArk6.jpg|Greg singing "Uncle Noah's Ark" GregSingingILoveItWhenItRains.jpg|Greg singing "I Love It When It Rains" GregSingingWheneverIHearThisMusic.jpg|Greg singing "Whenever I Hear This Music" GregSingingHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Greg singing "Henry the Octopus" GregSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Greg singing "Fruit Salad" GregSingingDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Greg singing "Dorothy's Birthday Party" GregSinging.jpg|Greg singing in 1994 GregSingingShakyShaky.jpg|Greg singing "Shaky Shaky" in "Yummy Yummy" GregSingingTeddyBearHug.jpg|Greg singing "Teddy Bear Hug" GregSingingD.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|Greg singing "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)" GregSingingIAmADancer.jpg|Greg singing "I am a Dancer" GregSingingCrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes.jpg|Greg singing "Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" GregSingingNumbersRhumba.jpg|Greg singing "Numbers Rhumba" GregSingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Greg singing "Joannie Works With One Hammer" GregSingingTheMonkeyDance.jpg|Greg singing "The Monkey Dance" GregSingingHenry'sDance.jpg|Greg singing "Henry's Dance" GregSingingWalk.jpg|Greg singing 'Walk" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)4.jpg|Greg singing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" in "Big Red Car" GregSingingWagstheDog.jpg|Greg singing "Wags the Dog" GregSingingDiDickiDoDum.jpg|Greg singing "Di Dicki Do Dum" GregSingingDotheFlap.jpg|Greg singing "Do the Flap" GregSingingOnYourHoliday.jpg|Greg singing "On your Holiday" GregSingingHatonMyHead.jpg|Greg singing "Hat on my Head" GregSingingBrownGirlintheRing.jpg|Greg singing "Brown Girl in the Ring" GregSingingGeorgia'sSong.jpg|Greg singing "Georgia's Song" GregSingingOurBoatisRockingontheSea.jpg|Greg singing "Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea" GregSingingDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Greg singing "Dorothy's Dance Party" GregSingingBigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing "Big Red Car" GregSingingHaveaVeryMerryChristmas(Original).jpg|Greg singing "Have a Very Merry Christmas" GregSingingDorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-Original.jpg|Greg singing "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) original version GregSingingWakeUpJeff!-Original.jpg|Greg singing "Wake Up Jeff!" original version GregSingingBigRedCarinBigRedCarTour.png|Greg singing Big Red Car in Big Red Car Tour GregSingingRock-a-ByeYourBearinBigRedCarTour.png|Greg singing Rock-A-Bye Your Bear in Big Red Car Tour GregSingingHotPotatoinBigRedCarTour.png|Greg singing Hot Potato in Big Red Car Tour GregSinginginBigRedCarTour.jpg|Greg singing in "The Wiggles Show" GregSingingWeLikeToSayHello.jpg|Greg singing "We Like to Say Hello" in "Wake Up Jeff!" GregSingingHenry'sUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|Greg singing "Henry's Underwater Big Band" GregSingingEverybodyisClever.jpg|Greg singing "Everybody is Clever" GregSingingHavingFunattheBeach.jpg|Greg singing "Having Fun at the Beach" GregSingingBingBangBong(That'saPirateSong).jpg|Greg singing "Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)" GregSingingWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg singing "Wake Up Jeff!" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)4.png|Greg singing "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" GregSingingTakeaTripOutontheSea.jpg|Greg singing "Take a Trip Out on the Sea" GregSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Greg singing 'Romp Bomp A Stomp" GregSingingICanDoSoManyThings.jpg|Greg singing "I Can Do So Many Things" GregSingingWavetoWags.jpg|Greg singing "Wave to Wags" GoSantaGo3.png|Greg singing "Go Santa Go" GregSingingGoSantaGo(Original).jpg|Greg singing "Go Santa Go" on "Carols in the Domain" GregSinginginWiggledance!.jpg|Greg singing in "Wiggledance!" GregSingingViniVini.jpg|Greg singing "Vini Vini" GregSingingQuackQuack.jpg|Greg singing "Quack Quack" GregSingingBabyBeluga.jpg|Greg singing "Baby Beluga" GregSingingLet'sHaveaDanceWithHenry.jpg|Greg singing "Let's Have a Dance with Henry" GregSingingHotPotato.jpg|Greg singing "Hot Potato" GregSingingHaveaVeryMerryChristmas.jpg|Greg singing in "Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" GregSingingWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg singing "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" GregSingingRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|Greg singing "Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer" GregSingingHereComesSantaClaus.jpg|Greg singing "Here Comes Santa Claus" GregSingingGoSantaGo.jpg|Greg singing "Go Santa Go" GregSingingChristmasStar.jpg|Greg singing "Christmas Star" GregSingingUntoUs,ThisHolyNight.jpg|Greg singing "Unto Us This Holy Night" GregSingingFelizNavidad.jpg|Greg singing "Feliz Navidad" GregSingingJingleBells.jpg|Greg singing "Jingle Bells" GregSingingChristmasPicnic.jpg|Greg singing "Christmas Picnic" GregSingingLet'sClapHandsForSantaClaus.jpg|Greg singing 'Let's Clap Hands with Santa Claus" GregSingingHenry'sChristmasDance.jpg|Greg singing "Henry's Christmas Dance" GregSingingIt'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword.jpg|Greg singing "It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" GregSingingAwayinaManger.jpg|Greg singing "Away In A Manger" GregSingingWagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|Greg singing "Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" GregSingingSilentNight.jpg|Greg singing "Silent Night" GregSingingWeWishYouaMerryChristmas.jpg|Greg singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" TheWigglesMovie143.jpg|Greg singing in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie576.jpg|Greg singing "Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea" TheWigglesMovie625.jpg|Greg singing "Boom Boom" TheWigglesMovie1185.jpg|Greg singing in the Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1701.jpg|Greg singing "Let's Have A Party" GregSingingHotPotato-1998.jpg|Greg singing "Hot Potato" in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 GregSingingD.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-1998.jpg|Greg singing "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. My Favorite Dinosaur" 1998 version GregSingingPufferbillies.jpg|Greg singing "Pufferbillies" GregSingingHenry'sDance-1998.jpg|Greg singing "Henry's Dance" 1998 version GregSingingWalk-1998.jpg|Greg singing "Walk" 1998 version GregSingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer-1998.jpg|Greg singing "Joannie Works with One Hammer" 1998 version GregSingingTheMonkeyDance-1998.jpg|Greg singing "The Monkey Dance" 1998 version GregSingingCrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-1998.jpg|Greg singing "Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" 1998 version GregSingingShakyShaky-1998.jpg|Greg singing "Shaky Shaky" 1998 version GregSingingTeddyBearHug-1998.jpg|Greg singing "Teddy Bear Hug" 1998 version GregSingingHavenuShalomAlechem.jpg|Greg singing "Havenu Shalom Alechem" GregSingingIAmaDancer-1998.jpg|Greg singing "I Am a Dancer" 1998 version GregSingingNumbersRhumba-1998.jpg|Greg singing "Numbers Rhumba" 1998 version GregSingingFruitSalad-1998.jpg|Greg singing "Fruit Salad" 1998 version GregSingingGetReadyToWiggle-1998.jpg|Greg singing "Get Ready to Wiggle" in "Wiggle Time" 1998 GregSingingHereComesaBear-1998.jpg|Greg singing "Here Comes a Bear" 1998 version GregSingingUncleNoah'sArk-1998.jpg|Greg singing "Uncle Noah's Ark" 1998 version GregSingingPonies.jpg|Greg singing "Ponies" GregSingingDorothytheDinosaur-1998.jpg|Greg singing "Dorothy the Dinosaur" 1998 version GregSingingWheneverIHearThisMusic-1998.jpg|Greg singing "Whenever I Hear This Music" 1998 version GregSingingHenrytheOctopus-1998.jpg|Greg singing "Henry the Octopus" 1998 version GregSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear-1998.jpg|Greg singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" 1998 version GregSingingILoveItWhenItRains-1998.jpg|Greg singing "I Love It When It Rains" 1998 version GregSingingQuackQuack-NonLive.jpg|Greg singing "Quack Quack" in "Wiggle Time" 1998 GregSingingMarchingAlong.jpg|Greg singing "Marching Along" GregSingingDorothy'sBirthdayParty-1998.jpg|Greg singing "Dorothy's Birthday Party' 1998 version GregSingingDorothy'sDanceParty-1998.jpg|Greg singing "Dorothy's Dance Party" in "The Wiggles" TV Series GregSingingOEpoeTookiTooki.jpg|Greg singing "O Epoe Tooki Tooki" GregSingingasCharlieChaplin.jpg|Greg singing as Charlie Chaplin in "The Party" GregSinginginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg singing in "The Wiggles Big Show" GregSingingOohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg singing "Ooh it's Captain Feathersword" GregSinginginTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Greg singing in "The Wiggles Big Show" deleted scene GregSingingWigglyMedley.jpg|Greg singing "Wiggly Medley" GregSingingIt'saPirateParty.jpg|Greg singing "It's a Pirate Party" GregSingingonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Greg singing on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" GregSingingPluckaDuck.jpg|Greg singing "Plucka Duck" GregPage-WalkingAround.jpg|Greg singing "Walking Around" GregSingingLookBothWays.jpg|Greg singing "Look Both Ways" in "Toot Toot!" GregSingingJohnBradlelum.jpg|Greg singing "John Bradlelum" GregSingingHead,Shoulders,KneesandToes.jpg|Greg singing "Head, Shoulders Knees and Toes" GregSingingFood,Food,Food(OhHowILoveMyFood).jpg|Greg singing "Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food)" GregSingingGoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!.jpg|Greg singing "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" GregSingingBathtime.jpg|Greg singing "Bathtime" GregSingingDotheWiggleGroove.jpg|Greg singing "Do the Wiggle Groove" GregSingingDorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking).jpg|Greg singing "Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who is That Knocking)" GregSingingBallaBallaBambina.jpg|Greg singing "Balla Balla Bambina" GregSingingIClimbTenStairs.jpg|Greg singing "I Climb Ten Stairs" GregSingingMoveYourArmsLikeHenry.jpg|Greg singing "Move Your Arms Like Henry" GregSingingWagstheDog,HeLikestoTango.jpg|Greg singing "Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango" GregSingingWe'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|Greg singing "We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" GregSingingZardoZap.jpg|Greg singing "Zardo Zap" GregSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing "Toot Toot Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" GregSinginginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg singing in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" GregSinginginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Greg singing in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" epilogue GregSingingBigRedCar-1999.jpg|Greg singing "Big Red Car" in "Wiggles World" TV Series GregSinginginDancing.jpg|Greg singing "Get Ready to Wiggle" in "Dancing" PuppetGregSingingWigglemix.jpg|Puppet Greg singing PuppetGregSingingGoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!.jpg|Puppet Greg singing "Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy!" PuppetGregSingingWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Greg singing "Wiggly Get Up Medley" PuppetGregSingingGetReadyToWiggle.jpg|Puppet Greg singing "Get Ready to Wiggle" GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg singing in "The Wiggly Big Show" GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShowAlternateShot.jpg|Greg singing in "The Wiggly Big Show" alternate scene GregSingingBucketofDew.jpg|Greg singing "Bucket of Dew" GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Greg singing in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene GregSingingWigglyChristmasMedley.jpg|Greg singing "Wiggly Christmas Medley" GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Greg singing in "The Wiggly Big Show" epilogue GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShowCredits.jpg|Greg singing in "The Wiggly Big Show" credits GregSinginginWork.jpg|Greg singing "Fruit Salad" in "Work" GregSinginginImagination.jpg|Greg singing "Quack Quack" in "Imagination" GregSingingHeyThere,LittleRabbit.jpg|Greg singing "Hey There, Little Rabbit" GregSinginginBackstage.jpg|Greg singing in backstage GregSingingHereComeTheWiggles.jpg|Greg singing "Here Come The Wiggles" in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" GregSingingILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy.jpg|Greg singing "I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy" GregandSlimDustySingingILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy.jpg|Greg and Slim Dusty singing "I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy" GregSingingTabaNaba.jpg|Greg singing "Taba Naba" GregandChristineAnuSingingTabaNaba.jpg|Greg and Christine Anu singing "Taba Naba" GregSingingTieMeKangarooDownSport.jpg|Greg singing "Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" GregSingingHeyHeyHeyWe'reAllPirateDancing.jpg|Greg singing "Hey Hey Hey We're All Pirate Dancing" GregSingingAnotherCuppa.jpg|Greg singing "Another Cuppa" GregSingingSixMonthsinaLeakyBoat.jpg|Greg singing "Six Months in a Leaky Boat" GregSingingOneLittleCoyote.jpg|Greg singing "One Little Coyote" GregSingingBlowMeDown.jpg|Greg singing "Blow Me Down" GregSingingLet'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing "Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car" GregSingingMorningtownRide.jpg|Greg singing "Morningtown Ride" GregSingingHaruGaKita.jpg|Greg singing "Haru Ga Kita" GregandAtsukoAraiSingingHaruGaKita.jpg|Greg and Atsuko Arai singing "Haru Ga Kita" GregSinginginDetroit,Pennsylvania.jpg|Greg singing in Detroit, Pennsylvania GregSingingonTheTodayShow.jpg|Greg singing on "The Today Show" GregSingingIt'saLongWaytotheTop.jpg|Greg singing "It's a Long Way to the Top" GregSingingWigglyParty.png|Greg singing "Wiggly Party" in "Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party" GregSingingLittleChildren.jpg|Greg singing "Little Children" GregSingingMoveLikeAnEmu.jpg|Greg singing "Move Like an Emu" GregSingingLaCucaracha.jpg|Greg singing "La Cucaracha" GregSingingDancetheOobyDoo.jpg|Greg singing "Dance the Ooby Doo" GregSingingPlayYourGuitarwithMurray.png|Greg singing "Play Your Guitar with Murray" GregSingingMarie'sWedding.png|Greg singing "Marie's Wedding" GregSingingZoologicalGardens.jpg|Greg singing "Zoological Gardens" GregSingingSwimHenrySwim.jpg|Greg singing "Swim Henry Swim" GregSingingFunontheFarm.jpg|Greg singing "Fun on the Farm" CGIGregSingingCaveland.jpg|Greg singing "Caveland" GregSingingTheWobblyDance.jpg|Greg singing "The Wobbly Dance" GregSingingWiggleHula.jpg|Greg singing "Wiggle Hula" GregSingingDoingaDance.jpg|Greg singing "Doing a Dance" in "Yule Be Wiggling" GregSingingJustCan'tWaitForChristmasDay.jpg|Greg singing "Just Can't Wait For Cheistmas Day" GregSingingHereCometheReindeer.jpg|Greg singing "Here Come The Reindeer" GregSingingAndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning.jpg|Greg singing "And the World is One on a Christmas Morning" GregSingingMurray'sChristmasSamba.jpg|Greg singing "Murray's Christmas Samba" CGIGregSingingJimmyTheElf.jpg|CGI Greg singing "Jimmy the Elf" GregSingingCuroo,Curoo.jpg|Greg singing "Curoo, Curoo" GregSingingChristmasAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg singing "Christmas Around the World" GregSingingWagsLovestoShakeShake.jpg|Greg singing "Wags Loves to Shake Shake" GregSingingAngelsWeHaveHeardOnHigh.jpg|Greg singing "Angels We Have Heard On High" GregSingingChristmasPolka.jpg|Greg singing "Christmas Polka" GregSingingDecorateTheTree.jpg|Greg singing "Decorate the Tree" GregSingingYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg singing "Yule Be Wiggling" GregSingingIntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide.jpg|Greg singing "In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride" in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" GregSingingDorothy,QueenoftheRoses.jpg|Greg singing "Dorothy, Queen of the Roses" GregSingingDotheOwl.jpg|Greg singing "Do the Owl" GregSingingTheCrocodileHunter.jpg|Greg singing "The Crocodile Hunter" in "Wiggly Safari" GregSingingAustraliaZoo.jpg|Greg singing "Australia Zoo" GregSingingWobblyCamel.jpg|Greg singing "Wobbly Camel" GregSingingCockyWantACracker.jpg|Greg singing "Cocky Want a Cracker" GregSingingSwimWithMe.jpg|Greg singing "Swim with Me" GregSingingKoalaLaLa.jpg|Greg singing "Koala La La" GregSingingDingoTango.jpg|Greg singing "Dingo Tango" GregSingingYouMightLikeAPet.jpg|Greg singing "You Might Like a Pet" GregSingingFeedingTime.jpg|Greg singing "Feeding Time" GregSingingKookaburraChoir.jpg|Greg singing "Kookaburra Choir" GregSingingSnakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch).jpg|Greg singing "You Can Look But You Better Not Touch)" GregSingingWe'retheCrocodileBand.jpg|Greg singing "We're the Crocodile Band" GregSingingonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Greg singing on "Good Morning Australia" GregSingingonBigBrother.jpg|Greg singing on "Big Brother" GregSingingPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Greg singing "Playhouse Disney" WiggleBay3.png|Greg singing "Wiggle Bay" in "Wiggle Bay" WiggleBay96.png|Greg singing "Dancing in the Sand" WiggleBay125.png|Greg singing "Swim Like a Fish" WiggleBay180.jpg|Greg singing "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" WiggleBay211.png|Greg singing "Dance a Cachuca" WiggleBay234.png|Greg singing "Rolling Down the Sandhills" WiggleBay249.png|Greg singing "Running Up the Sandhills" WiggleBay320.png|Greg singing "Let's Make Some Rosy Tea" GregSingingZingZangWingWangWong.jpg|Greg singing "Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong" GregSingingWatchingtheWaves.jpg|Greg singing "Watching the Waves" GregSingingLet'sHaveaBarbieontheBeach.jpg|Greg singing "Let's Have a Barbie On The Beach" GregSingingCameraOne.jpg|Greg singing "Camera One" in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" GregSingingGulpGulp.jpg|Greg singing "Gulp Gulp" GregSingingTestingOne,Two,Three.jpg|Greg singing "Testing One, Two, Three" GregSingingBitByBit,LittleByLittle(We'reBuildingaSet).jpg|Greg singing "Bit by Bit, Little By Little (We're Building a Set)" GregSingingFalsetto.png|Greg singing falsetto GregSingingVegetableSoup.jpg|Greg singing "Vegetable Soup" GregSingingHats.jpg|Greg singing "Hats" GregSingingMusicwithMurray.jpg|Greg singing "Music with Murray" GregSingingLights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!.jpg|Greg singing "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" GregSingingDressingUp.jpg|Greg singing "Dressing Up" GregSingingWhere'sJeff?.jpg|Greg singing "Where's Jeff?" GregSingingAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Greg singing "Anthony's Workshop" GregSingingRompBompAStomp-2002.jpg|Greg singing "Romp Bomp a Stomp" in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series GregSingingWakeUpJeff!-2002.png|Greg singing "Wake Up Jeff!" 2002 GregSingingWe'reDancingwithWagstheDog-2002.png|Greg singing "We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" 2002 GregSingingTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Greg singing "The Dancing Flowers" GregSingingWhat'sThisButtonFor?.jpg|Greg singing "What's This Button For?" in "Space Dancing" GregSingingDanceYourGloomiesAway.jpg|Greg singing "Dance Your Gloomies Away" GregSingingGoingHome.jpg|Greg singing "Going Home" GregPageSingingIslandsintheStream.jpg|Greg singing "Islands in the Stream" GregPage-YouGaveMeAMountain.jpg|Greg singing "You Gave Me a Mountain" GregSingingCaveland.jpg|Greg singing Caveland GregPageSingingTheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly.jpg|Greg singing "The Master Pasta Maker From Italy" GregSingingin2002Concert.jpg|Greg singing in 2002 concert GregSingingonFresh.jpg|Greg singing on "FRESH" GregSingingTakeaTripOutontheSea-LullabyVersion.jpg|Greg singing "Take a Trip Out On the Sea" in "A Wiggly Postcard from Asia" lullaby version GregSingingonTheWayneBradyShow.jpg|Greg singing on "The Wayne Brady Show" GregSingingonToday.jpg|Greg singing on "Today" GregSingingonTheTodayShow.jpg|Greg singing on "The Today Show" GregSingingonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Greg singing on "Carols in the Domain" GregSingingBowWowWow.jpg|Greg singing "Bow Wow Wow" in "Top of the Tots" GregSingingCentralPark,NewYork.jpg|Greg singing "Central Park, New York" GregSingingCowboysandCowgirls.jpg|Greg singing "Cowboys and Cowgirls" GregSingingFlyThroughTheSky.jpg|Greg singing "Fly Through the Sky" GregSingingIWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton.jpg|Greg singing "I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" GregSingingNewYorkFirefighter.jpg|Greg singing "New York Firefighter" GregSingingPickingFlowers.jpg|Greg singing "Picking Flowers" GregSingingSayAahattheDoctors.jpg|Greg singing "Say Aah at the Doctors" GregSinginginTopoftheTots.jpg|Greg singing in "Top of the Tots" GregSingingFeelingChirpy.jpg|Greg singing "Feeling Chirpy" GregSingingLettuceSingFreshFruitandVeggies.jpg|Greg singing "Lettuce Sing Fresh Fruit and Veggies" GregSingingLet'sGoSwimming.jpg|Greg singing "Let's Go Swimming" GregSingingTheBricklayersSong.jpg|Greg singing "The Bricklayers Song" CallingAllCows4.png|Greg singing "Calling All Cows" GregSingingTickTock(AllNightLong).jpg|Greg singing "Tick Tock (All Night Long)" GregSingingCanYouDigIt?.jpg|Greg singing "Can You Dig It?" GregSingingKneadSomeDough.jpg|Greg singing "Knead Some Dough" GregSingingOpenWideLookInsideattheDentist.jpg|Greg singing "Open Wide Look Inside at the Dentist" GregSingingWe'retheCowboys.jpg|Greg singing "We're the Cowboys" in "Cold Spaghetti Western" GregSingingTheWigglyTrail.jpg|Greg singing "The Wiggly Trail" GregSingingListentotheDrummerPlaying.jpg|Greg singing "Listen to the Drummer Playing" GregSingingLet'sGototheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|Greg singing "Let's Go to the Great Western Café" GregSingingFollowtheBird.jpg|Greg singing "Follow the Bird" GregSingingFiestaSiesta.jpg|Greg singing "Fiesta Siesta" GregSingingOliveOil.jpg|Greg singing "Olive Oil" GregSingingHeyNowLet'sHaveaParty.jpg|Greg singing "Hey Now Let's Have a Party" GregSingingFarewelltotheWigglyTrail.jpg|Greg singing "Farewell to the Wiggly Trail" GregSingingonSunrise.jpg|Greg singing on "Sunrise" GregPageSingingHonkyTonkWomen.jpg|Greg singing "Honky Tonk Women" GregPageSingingWalkaMileinMyShoes.jpg|Greg singing "Walk a Mile in My Shoes" GregPageSingingSweetCaroline.jpg|Greg singing "Sweet Caroline" GregPageSingingTakeGoodCareOfHer.jpg|Greg singing "Take Good Care of Her" GregSingingatToysRUs.jpg|Greg singing at Toys R Us GregSingingCaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance.png|Greg singing "Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance" in "Santa's Rockin'!" GregSingingRing-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!.png|Greg singing "Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong!" GregSingingGreatBigManinRed.png|Greg singing "Great Big Man In Red" GregSingingAwayinaManger-2004.png|Greg singing "Away in a Manger" 2004 version GregSingingHenry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper.png|Greg singing "Henry's the Champion Christmas Wrapper" GregSingingThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.png|Greg singing "This Little Baby Is Born Again" GregSingingSilentNight-2004.png|Greg singing "Silent Night" 2004 version GregSingingDorothy'sChristmasRoses.png|Greg singing "Dorothy's Christmas Roses" GregSingingOComeAllYeFaithful.png|Greg singing "O Come All Ye Faithful" GregSingingWags,StopYourBarking!.png|Greg singing "Wags, Stop Your Barking" GregSingingRockin'Santa.jpg|Greg singing "Rockin' Santa!" GregSinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg singing in "Live Hot Potatoes!" GregSingingElbowtoElbow-TVSeries4.jpg|Greg singing "Elbow to Elbow" in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series GregSingingWigglyParty-2005.png|Greg singing "Wiggly Party" 2005 version GregSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear-2005.png|Greg singing "Rock-A-Bye-Your-Bear" 2005 version GregSingingAcapella.jpg|Greg singing 'Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" in "Dorothy's Ballet" a-capella version GregSinginginTVSeries4.jpg|Greg singing in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series AnimatedGregSingingWobblyCamel.jpg|Animated Greg singing "Wobbly Camel" GreginCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2004.jpg|Greg singing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" AnimatedGregSingingSayAahattheDoctors.jpg|Animated Greg singing "Say Aah at the Doctors" AnimatedGregSingingLet'sMakeSomeRosyTea.jpg|Animated Greg singing "Let's Make Some Rosy Tea" AnimatedGregSingingWalkingontheMoon.jpg|Animated Greg singing "Walking on the Moon" AnimatedGregSingingHereComeTheWiggles.jpg|Animated Greg singing "Here Come The Wiggles" AnimatedGregSingingIClimbTenStairs.jpg|Animated Greg singing "I Climb Ten Stairs" AnimatedGregSingingCaveland.jpg|Animated Greg singing "Caveland" GregSinginginWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg singing in "Wiggly Friends" GregSingingItalian.jpg|Greg singing Italian AnimatedGregSingingWe'retheCowboys.jpg|Animated Greg singing "We're the Cowboys" GregSingingGoldfish.jpg|Greg singing "Goldfish" in "Sailing Around the World" AnimatedGregSingingHereCometheChicken.jpg|Animated Greg singing "Here Come the Chicken" GregSingingLondonBridge.jpg|Greg singing "London Bridge" GregSingingLondonTown.jpg|Greg singing "London Town" GregSingingAgapameTinAthena(WeLoveAthens).jpg|Greg singing "Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens)" GregSingingTheCaptain'sWavyWalk.jpg|Greg singing "The Captain's Wavy Walk AnimatedGregSingingSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Animated Greg singing "Sailing Around the World" GregSingingSicily(IWanttoGo).jpg|Greg singing "Sicily (I Want to Go)" AnimatedGregSingingLet'sGo!We'reDrivingintheBigRedCar.jpg|Animated Greg singing "Let's Go! We're Driving in the Big Red Car" GregSingingElbowtoElbow.jpg|Greg singing "Elbow to Elbow" GregSingingSanFranciscoTrolleyCart.jpg|Greg singing "San Francisco Trolley Cart" AnimatedGregSingingFlyThroughtheSky.jpg|Animated Greg singing "Fly Through the Sky" GregSingingHereWeGoMexicoCity!.jpg|Greg singing "Here We Go Mexico City!" GregSingingTheBarrelPolka.jpg|Greg singing "The Barrel Polka" GregPageSingingSheThinksIStillCare.jpg|Greg singing "She Still Thinks I Still Care" GregPageSingingSteamrollerBlues.jpg|Greg singing "Steamroller Blues" GregPage-JohnnyB.Goode.jpg|Greg singing "Johnny B. Goode" GregPage-ComeOnComeOn.jpg|Greg singing "Come On Come On" GregPage-ADaisyADay.jpg|Greg singing "A Daisy A Day" GregPage-LovingArms.jpg|Greg singing "Loving Arms" GregPage-BurningLove.jpg|Greg singing "Burning Love" GregSinginginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg singing in "Little Rock" concert GregSingingSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg singing "Sailing Around the World" GregSinginginLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Greg singing in "Little Rock" concert epilogue GregSinginginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg singing in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert GregSingingTheWiggly2004Medley.jpg|Greg singing "The Wiggly 2004 Medley" GregSingingBigRedCar-2005.jpg|Greg singing "Big Red Car" in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" 2005 version GregSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005.jpg|Greg singing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" 2005 version GregSingingWagstheDog-2005.jpg|Greg singing "Wags the Dog" 2005 version GregSingingDotheFlap-2005.jpg|Greg singing "Do the Flap" 2005 version GregSingingHatOnMyHead-2005.jpg|Greg singing "Hat On My Head" 2005 version GregSingingBrownGirlintheRing-2005.jpg|Greg singing "Brown Girl in the Ring" 2005 version GregSingingGeorgia'sSong-2005.jpg|Greg singing "Georgia's Song" 2005 version GregSingingDorothy'sDanceParty-2005.jpg|Greg singing "Dorothy's Dance Party" 2005 version GregSingingHenry'sDance-2005.jpg|Greg singing "Henry's Dance" 2005 version GregSingingonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Greg singing on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" GregSinginginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg singing in "Wiggledancing! USA" GregSingingGo,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|Greg singing "Go, Go, Go! Medley" GregSinginginWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Greg singing in "Wiggledancing! USA" epilogue GregSingingWeLiketoSayHello-2006.jpg|Greg singing "We Like to Say Hello" in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" 2006 version GregSingingHavingFunattheBeach-2006.jpg|Greg singing "Having Fun at the Beach" 2006 version GregSingingBingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-2006.jpg|Greg singing "Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)" 2006 version GregSingingWakeUpJeff!-2006.jpg|Greg singing "Wake Up Jeff!" 2006 version GregSingingRompBompaStomp-2006.jpg|Greg singing "Romp Bomp a Stomp" 2006 version GregSingingTakeaTripOutontheSea-2006.jpg|Greg singing "Take a Trip Out on the Sea" 2006 version GregSingingDorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006.jpg|Greg singing "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" 2006 version GregSingingICanDoSoManyThings-2006.jpg|Greg singing "I Can Do So Many Things" 2006 version CartoonGregSingingGuessWhat?.jpg|Animated Greg singing "Guess What?" GregSingingWavetoWags-2006.jpg|Greg singing "Wave to Wags" 2006 version GregSingingHavenuShalomAlechem-2006.jpg|Greg singing "Havenu Shalom Alechem" 2006 version GregSingingWalkingontheMoon.jpg|Greg singing "Walking on the Moon" GregSingingonCBS.jpg|Greg singing on CBS GregSingingBigRedBoat.jpg|Greg singing "Big Red Boat" in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" GregSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Greg singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" GregSingingDressingUp-2006.jpg|Greg singing "Dressing Up" 2006 version MariachiGregSingingEnsaladadeFruita.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing "Ensalada de Fruita (Fruit Salad)" GregSingingGetReadyToWiggle-2006.jpg|Greg singing "Get Ready To Wiggle" 2006 version CartoonGregSingingD.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|Cartoon Greg singing "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" GregSingingLet'sGo!We'reDrivingintheBigRedCar-2006.jpg|Greg singing "Let's Go! We're Driving in the Big Red Car" 2006 version MariachiGregSingingIClimbTenStairs.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing "I Climb Ten Stairs" Spanish version GregSingingIWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-2006.jpg|Greg singing "I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" 2006 version GregSingingDotheOwl-2006.jpg|Greg singing "Do the Owl" 2006 version MariachiGregSingingMueveLosBrazosComoHenry.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing "Mueve Los Brazos Como Henry (Move Your Arms Like Henry)" GregSinging12ThingstoBuy.jpg|Greg singing "12 Things to Buy" GregSingingMoveLikeanEmu-2006.jpg|Greg singing "Move Like an Emu" 2006 version GregSingingLittleBrownAnt.jpg|Greg singing "Little Brown Ant" MariachiGregSingingQuackQuack.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing "Quack Quack" Spanish version CartoonGregSingingWigglyParty.jpg|Cartoon Greg singing "Wiggly Party" GregSingingSayAahattheDoctors-2006.jpg|Greg singing "Say Aah at the Doctors" 2006 version CartoonGregSingingHats.jpg|Cartoon Greg singing "Hats" GregSinginginTVSeries5.jpg|Greg singing in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 GregSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear-2006.jpg|Greg singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" 2006 version AnimatedGregSingingAFrogWentAWalking.jpg|Animated Greg singing "A Frog Went A-Walking" MariachiGregSingingTheMonkeyDance.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing "The Monkey Dance" Spanish version CartoonGregSingingUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|Cartoon Greg singing "Uncle Noah's Ark" CartoonGregSingingHaruGaKita.jpg|Cartoon Greg singing "Haru Ga Kita" CartoonGregSingingHenry'sUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|Cartoon Greg singing "Henry's Underwater Big Band" CartoonGregSingingRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Cartoon Greg singing "Rolling Down the Sandhills" CartoonGregSingingRunningUptheSandhills.jpg|Cartoon Greg singing "Running Up the Sandhills" CartoonGregSingingLechooYeladim.jpg|Cartoon Greg singing "Lechoo Yeladim" CartoonGregSingingVegetableSoup.jpg|Cartoon Greg singing "Vegetable Soup" CartoonGregSingingonBananaMicrophone.jpg|Cartoon Greg singing on banana microphone CartoonGregSingingGoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!.jpg|Cartoon Greg singing "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" GregSingingMilky,Milky,Milky,YummySmoothandSilky.jpg|Greg singing "Milky, Milky, Milky, Yummy Smooth and Silky" in "Greg's Magic Show" CartoonGregSingingC'estWags,C'estBon.jpg|Cartoon Greg singing "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" GregSingingVegetableSoup-2006.jpg|Greg singing "Vegetable Soup" in "Pirate Dancing Shoes" 2006 version MariachiGregSingingBingBangBong(That'saPirateSong).jpg|Mariachi Greg singing "Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)" GregSingingHereCometheChicken.jpg|Greg singing "Here Come the Chicken" in "Racing to the Rainbow" GregSingingBump-a-Deedle.jpg|Greg singing "Bump-a-Deedle" GregSingingShakin'LikeaLeafyTree.jpg|Greg singing "Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree" GregSingingRun,Run,RunAway(AStormIsOnItsWay).jpg|Greg singing "Run, Run, Run Away (A Storm Is On Its Way)" GregSingingTeddyBears'BigDayOut.jpg|Greg singing "Teddy Bears' Big Day Out" GregSingingRainbowofColors.jpg|Greg singing "Rainbow of Colors" GregSingingBlowUpYourBalloon(HuffandHuffandPuff).jpg|Greg singing "Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff)" GregSingingTheChewChewSong.jpg|Greg singing "The Chew Chew Song" GregSingingThePrincessoftheSea.jpg|Greg singing "The Princess of the Sea" GregSingingBaa,Baa,BlackSheep.jpg|Greg singing "Baa, Baa, Black Sheep" GregSingingHe'saBird!WhataBird!.jpg|Greg singing "He's a Bird! What a Bird!" GregSingingDotheDaddyLongLegs.jpg|Greg singing "Do the Daddy Long Legs" GregSingingTheTra-La-LaSong.jpg|Greg singing "The Tra-La-La Song" GregSingingHuddle,Huddle,HuddleAlong(TheFootballSong).jpg|Greg singing "Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song)" GregSingingTheWheelsontheBus.jpg|Greg singing "The Wheels on the Bus" GregSingingRow,Row,RowYourBoat.jpg|Greg singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" GregSingingEverybodyDance!.jpg|Greg singing "Everybody Dance!" GregSingingGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Greg singing "Getting Strong" in the 2006 rejected video version GregSingingSmellYourWayThroughtheDay.jpg|Greg singing "Smell Your Way Through the Day" GregSingingatAustraliaHouse,London.jpg|Greg singing Australia House, London GregSinginginTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Greg singing in "The Wiggles' Dance! Tour" GregSingingAwareness,Avoidance,Action.jpg|Greg singing "Awareness, Avoidance, Action" GregSingingonYouTube.jpg|Greg singing on YouTube GregSingingHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Greg singing "Here Come Our Friends" in "Surfer Jeff" GregSingingOoey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!.jpg|Greg singing "Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" GregSingingBanananana.jpg|Greg singing "Banananana" GregSingingSurferJeff.jpg|Greg singing "Surfer Jeff" GregPage-SummerFunJive.jpg|Greg singing "Summer Fun Jive" GregSinginginTheCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg singing in "Celebration!" tour GregSingingFollowTheLeader.jpg|Greg singing "Follow the Leader" GregSingingHereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush.jpg|Greg singing "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" GregSingingWigglingAllOverTheWorld.jpg|Greg singing "Wiggling All Over the World" BeepBeepBuckleUp.jpg|Greg singing "Beep, Beep, Buckle Up" in his final music video appearance as a wiggle GregPageSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" at the Unwined Bar GregPageSingingHotPotato.jpg|Greg singing "Hot Potato" at the Unwined bar GregPageSingingattheUnwinedBar.jpg|Greg singing at the Unwined bar GregPageSingingYourLoveKeepsLiftingMeHigherandHigher.jpg|Greg singing "Your Love Keeps Lifting Me Higher and Higher" GregPageSingingRiversofBabylon.jpg|Greg singing "Rivers of Babylon" GregSingingonButterscotch'sPlayground.jpg|Greg singing "Butterscotch's Playground" theme on Butterscotch's Playground GregSingingAttheFireStation.jpg|Greg singing "At the Fire Station" GetDownLowandGo!Go!Go!.jpg|Greg singing "Get Down Low and Go! Go! Go!" GregPageSingingattheHenryParkesCenterOpenDay.jpg|Greg singing "Hot Potato" at the Henry Parkes Center Open Day GregSingingFruitSaladin2015.jpg|Greg singing "Fruit Salad" on the "Rock & Roll Preschool" Tour GregSingingShakeYourSilliesOut.png|Greg singing "Shake Your Sillies Out" Category:Scenes Category:Music Skits Category:Galleries Category:Scene Galleries